


With grace and slow method

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was not one for surprises, not a night for novel, but familiar things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With grace and slow method

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written here for Porn Battle VII using the prompt _Gaius/Uther, memories._

"Is something wrong? Or did you come to talk?"

Uther was quiet and looked down at the table. "I came to see you. To be with you."

"Hm," Gaius said and gave a nod when Uther looked up at him. Slowly, in that same, methodical way that he'd always had, Gaius closed the volume in front of him and set his spectacles atop it.

Nearly everyone else in the castle was still at the celebration, but Uther found himself here. He took of his gloves, carefully, set them aside next to Gaius's book and closed his eyes at the touch of warm fingers on his cheek.

"You always come when I least expect you to."

"How strange, that I can still surprise you."

Except, tonight was not one for surprises, not a night for novel, but familiar things. For a hand that curled around his neck to pull him into a kiss and a mouth that he yielded to so easily, almost thoughtlessly.

If he kept his eye s closed, Uther could remember what Gaius had been like as a younger man, what they'd both been like as younger men. And while those memories were precious, intertwined with years of struggle, they were just memories, and Uther desired the man that sat next to him right now more than he did a flash of memory.

With grace and slow method, they touched and kissed, and slid worn hands under familiar garments to touch even more familiar skin. Perhaps their lovemaking had become more deliberate and careful, but there was still that intensity that Uther could recall from years past, from those first nights when Uther had brought to his bed the one man whom he had trusted with his body.

The only man, even today, who knew how to touch him, to run his hands over Uther's shoulders and down his back, or over his chest, to trace old scars and soothe new hurts.

The years had given Uther knowledge, too, and it wasn't long before he was able to nudge Gaius away from the table and toward the bed. And then there were warm, naked bodies, too accustomed to each other to be ashamed. He kissed Gaius on the lips, murmured something soft and indistinct; kissed his shoulder, his chest, and rested one hand on his stomach to rub a warm circle as they leaned in closer to press their lips together for another long, slow kiss. It was always the gentle, slow touches that made Gaius sigh into his mouth and that made Uther just want to keep touching him, to hear him sigh, to make him hard, to feel that hardness press against his hand.

The candlelight in the room flickered and Gaius laughed when Uther trembled. How long had they been doing this already tonight? It felt like… actually, it felt like no time had passed since they had last did this, and, at the same time, it felt like they'd been coaxing and teasing each other too long tonight.

Too long, Uther finally decided, trembling again, and wrapped an arm around Gaius to pull him even closer. It should've been awkward, on this narrow bed, but it wasn't, it never was. They moved together and gasped together, short breath and oil slicked fingers, and that wonderful combination of bodily knowledge and sense memory.

The candlelight flickered again, lower this time, and they were still warm, naked and tangled together, and Uther let himself be touched and kissed again, sated with the knowledge that there was more than memory between him and Gaius.


End file.
